The operation of an active device (e.g., a transistor) formed on a conventional SOI (silicon on insulator) substrate (including a buried oxide layer sandwiched between a top Si layer and a bottom Si layer) is usually affected detrimentally by the free mobile carriers near surface interface between the bottom Si layer and the buried oxide layer. Therefore, there is a need for structures (and methods for forming the same) in which the device operation is improved.